Will I ever have what is rightfully mine?
by inuyashas-1gurl
Summary: Inuyasha is a goth, Sango is wiccan, Shippo is a punk, Kouga is a stoner, Rin is a goody2shoes, Miroku is a jock who finds out his shy sister is coming, what will things be like when they clash!
1. The Outsiders

Will I ever have what is rightfully mine?:  
  
The Outsiders  
  
Sango breathed deeply as the blade pressed against her skin. She held her bleeding forearm over the pentagram, blood fell right in the middle. She pulled out the book her grandmother had made her find before she died. Sango waved her hand over the book and it opened to her page. She started to recite the ancient chant when she heard her mother call from downstairs..

"Sango, Inuyashas' here." Sango blew out the red candle. "Another day, my love." Sango pulled her separated sleeve over her bleeding wound and ran downstairs.  
  
Inuyasha banged his alarm clock. He stood in total darkness. He didn't bother opening the blinds, he hadn't in so long he forgot where the window was. He stepped in his shower and bathed in the cold water. He grabbed a towel and stood in front of his dresser-mirror. On The dresser there were two elastics, a pair of pins and a pair of contacts. He carefully pined his sensitive ears back and braided his silver hair. He had given up dying it, the black had always seemed to fade. He put his brown contacts over his amber colored eyes. Then he opened his drawer. He pulled out a black muscle shirt, a pair of black jeans pair of dark boxers then pulled out a pair of his black skater shoes. He slung his shoes over his shoulder and walked to his door. A blast of white entered his room momentarily blinding him. His brother was such a neat freak. He started to creep down the stairs silently. If Sesshoumaru saw him there would be hell to pay.

"Don't act as if I can't see you brother. You are the weed among the roses" Sesshoumaru wore an ironed white shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a leather belt he also had a pair of black leather boots.

"Yes and you are among the thorns. I really don't have time for poetry."

"Go ten, go to your devil worshiper." Sesshoumaru gave a soft laugh as he saw his brothers' eyes flash.

"Don't you ever talk about Sango that way. She is the greatest person you'll never have a chance to date!"

"Honestly brother, do you think that she would be able to resist me. If I wanted her she would already be mine."

"Then I guess it is a good thing that you don't want her!" Inuyasha sneered as he slammed the door behind him.

A/N Um I hoped you liked it there is more to come!


	2. Girly Gurls

Awww! I F****d up and uploaded the wrong story! Sorry!! (Begging for forgiveness) um...  
  
So what I wrote before!  
  
A/N Rin doesn't really have a personality because she's so young but I do know that she's energetic and LOUD! Ayame...I don't know, Kikyo is a bitch and Sesshomaru is to cold for his own good...when I feel like it I'll tell everyone how everyone's connected. For the purpose of this fic  
  
Rin-16 1/2yrs. Sophomore Sesshie-18 1/2yrs. Senior  
  
Everyone else...I'll tell you about them when the time comes. Because no one asked or made a request on whom to do next I did whomever. I need people to tell me who to do next! PLZ!  
  
I'll thank everyone at bottom!  
  
Story!  
  
Will I ever have what is rightfully mine?:  
  
Girly Gurls  
  
"Yay! Go Team!" Ayame and Kikyo threw Rin in the air then they stood in a triangle. Rin wobbled and lost her balance. Ayame caught her with no help from her sister Kikyo. Everyone knew Kikyo was a whore who wouldn't break a nail to help someone. In fact she would step on people in order to reach her goal, whatever it may be.  
  
"Are you okay, Rin?" Ayame asked Rin.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. All my parts are in place!"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Distracted..."  
  
"By him?" Ayame Pointed at Sesshomaru, who was walking across the courtyard.  
  
Rin blushed "Well you can't really say you aren't amazed by him" She jerked her thumb towards Koga, who was leaning on a tree listening to music with Shippo. Ayame blushed three shades of red. Rin sighed.  
  
"I could get Shippo to hook you guys up, he is my brother you know" Kikyo rolled her eyes then walked away.  
  
"He's only your half-brother and besides Koga is his half-brother and...and...WELL look at him he's...so...perfect and I'm so...not..." Ayame looked down "Besides he probably doesn't even remember me."  
  
"How could you forget someone you proposed to? And being a stoner isn't really what I call perfect"  
  
"That was a long time ago and he only said he'd marry me to make me not...sad" Rin rolled her eyes and sighed.  
  
"I could get Sesshomaru to go out with you. He's like my big brother."  
  
"Why? Because he dated you sister, Kikyo."  
  
"No! Because he is so nice to me I'm his adopted younger sister!"  
  
"WHATEVER!"  
  
"Watch!" She waved Sesshomaru over and he came and hugged her.  
  
"Sesshomaru this is Rin, of all my friends she has agreed to help you on your speech"  
  
"What?" Both looked at her.  
  
"She is my most outspoken friend and she's really smart, your speech will be perfect!."  
  
"Will It?" Sesshomaru looked Rin over. "I refuse to accept help from a sophomore"  
  
Rin stared at him with her mouth parted half-way.  
  
"So because I'm 16 and a sophomore I could never help. Fine! I'm running against you for class president!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She really was outspoken. She was really beautiful for a sophomore. Sesshomaru shook the shallow thought from his mind. She was also really bold, everyone knew that only seniors won. 'This should be interesting.' He thought.  
  
"And When I win you admit that a sophomore can do whatever you can."  
  
"And if I win you have to do whatever I say"  
  
Rin looked uneasy, "Fine. But only one thing and nothing perverse" Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.  
  
"Fine"  
  
"FINE" Rin stomped off with Sesshomaru gazing at the sway of her hips. When he walked away Ayame looked around, wondering...  
  
lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy: Kagome will appear soon...weirdo! I'm not perverted...I like the word perverse better.  
  
earthangel04: Yay! A good review!  
  
power2thepink: I do know that they don't do sacrifices, for I'm Wicca, the bloodshed was an unspoken dare.  
  
Wiccanchic: um...what I said up before  
  
DeathAngelthestreetfighte: Yay! Another good review!  
  
miko no tsuki: Kagome is Miroku's sister shy, depressed and has an unspoken hidden power, shh! It's a secret; don't tell anybody but everyone has a cool power! Or not cool, whatever...  
  
TaintedInuShemeeko: Arigato! Another good review! I'm so happy  
  
Thanks to all of the people who reviewed my story, most reviews on my 1st chapter! Thanks for no really bad remarks...That means a lot. If you got any questions E-mail me. But be specific in your subject. THANX! =^_^=V 


	3. Ditzes, Punks, and Stoners

Will I ever have what is rightfully mine?  
Ditzes, Punks, and Stoners  
What more could a girl want?  
  
Inuyasha slipped his shoes on without bothering to tie the laces.

"God, Sesshomaru is such a ditz. He is the only one who can get under my skin like that" He shuddered and rubbed his arms.

"Gods I hate him" Inuyasha made a pit stop at Shippo and Koga's garage. They both had their faces under a hood so Inuyasha couldn't see their faces.

"Ouch, Koga hit me with that wrench again and I'll shove it down your throat"

"I like to see you try"

"OK, Open your mouth"

"Ouch"

"Hey guys"

"Hey Inuyasha" both of them droned out like it was work for them. They didn't even agnoledge his being there, much less even look up.

"So where is Sango?" Koga asked. That was how Koga had always been, even when he was stoned or way high, always bored with the world and straight to the point.

"I'm gonna go get her"

"Well, hurry the hell up"

"Shut the hell up Koga" Shippo piped. Shippo was fun loving and always fun to mess with. He was like one big gag fest.

"I'm going" Inuyasha droned.

"By the way have you found us a lead singer, cuz 'Roku isn't cuttin it" Koga again droned out without lookin up.

"What do you mean? He was good" Shippo chimed.

"Not yet" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Koga always knew what he wanted, and if he didn't get it when he wanted he got pissed. Koga finally looked up.

To a person, when he's happy, his eyes seem sort of milky blue, but when he's mad his eyes resembled a block of sharp ice.

"Between his sports and the Jock parties, he won't be able to sing when we need him" He stated while pointing his wrench at Shippo. He looked at Inuyasha and flung the wrench at him. Inuyasha narroly dodged it.

"I told you to find a new singer yesterday"

"Well sorry, 'master'" Inuyasha made the quote marks with his fingers before putting them back in his pockets

"You can't just go out and buy a lead singer, sorry"

"Just go and get Sango, dammit" Koga returned to the car.

"Yes master" Inuyasha drawled out before bowing.

"Gods Koga you're such a bitch...Ouch!" Shippo sat on the floor rubbing his head.

* * *

Inuyasha walked up to Sango's mansion of a house. He walked up the steps to her door daily, but they never got any less spooky. He rung the door bell and stepped back. It was a known fact that Sango's mother did not like Inuyasha so it came as no suprise when she glared at him after opening the door.

"Hello Mrs.um" Inuyasha had long since gotten tired of playing 'nice' to Sango's mother.

"Sango, Inuyashas' here" She called up the stairs. With one last glare at Inuyasha she turned away and went to watch her sitcom. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and sighed. Smiling was not easy when you didn't feel like doing it.

Sango came running down the stairs. she dusted herself off in front of the hallway mirror.

'Attic again' Inuyasha thought. that was the only placxe she could get so dirty.

Sango wore a pair of jeans that she cut off to make shorts, a red shirt with black sleeves, black knee-boots, and numerouse necklaces. She put her long hair in a braid, there was one long lock of silver hair in her braid. She grabbed her trench coat and walked to the door.

"Thirsty?"

"Nah, Koga is waiting"

"Oh! Bye mom"

"Sango...bye honey, did you eat?"

"Yes mom!" Inuyasha knew that Sango had a problem eating, she never did, if she did she would eat only a little...as far as Sango's mom knew. When she was with the guys she would eat more junk than anyone there. Sango slammed the door and leaned on it staring at Inuyasha.

"Sorry, she's been on my ass forever"

"It's cool, Sesshie has been on mine"

"C'mon you know what Koga is gonna be like if we're late"

"Yeah"

They both walked down the stairs together, they were walking down the street, in the middle of the street before Inuyasha stopped.

"Whats that smell?"

"Huh? I don't smell anything." Inuyasha sniffed around.

"It's coming from you" Inuyasha pulled down her sleeve, she was bleeding from her gash. Sango quickly pulled away.

"It said to do it in the spell"

"Did it say to use blood or a part of yourself?"

"A part of myself...why? Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"When it says to use a part of yourself you use a lock of hair, a opicture or something along those lines, not blood"

"Whatever"

"Yeah whatever." he grabbed her arm and started lapping up the blood.

Sango sighed. "My life sucks"

"Not as bad as mine does"  
  
A/N This took forever because I can only write sometimes, at brunch:10 min and Lunch: 30min.And I gots 21 reviews, yay!

Thanks to the people who reviewed.

KrAzYsKiTtLe92: Sorri it took so long as I said before...lack of computer make me go sllllloooowwww!

Youkaigirl99:I know I knew it from the moment I saw that haze in his blue eyes!

Tsuki no Tenshi: Thanks, I'll do one of them next.

lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy:I am a beginning Wicca, my two girl friends did it and I started too, but I don't think they meant too.

earthangel04:Sorry about the mest-up chap. Inuyasha has not met Kagome...that he remembers. I don't like Kikyo either and I hope that they get in a fight!

Sakuzha: um yes?

psohroses: I'll try

lulu : Hey, I hope the same thing to!

TO:lovin-sesshomaru-isnteasy, x shadow, earthangel04, and TaintedInuShemeeko, sorri about the chap!

Ch 3

BLACK ROSE: That's cool and all, except Sango's not the one who cuts herself...I'll tell you a secret Kagome is!

Suzuki: Thanks, and I might give you a click sometime!

BlackCat92:Well, since you begged, I'll update again.

Youkaigirl99:Yeah obviously others want the same thing. And I feel appreciated that you said that.

TaintedInuShemeeko: Thanks and I might give you a click sometime.

Fhgs: um...ok! (shaking in fear)

LSIE(offline):Thanks and I don't care, you can just read this story and I'll be happi!

**BYE BYE!**


	4. Big Bros' and Fish

A/n First off thanks to the people or person who gave me a reason to continue writing, you know who you are!

Will I ever have what is rightfully mine?

Big Bros' and Fish

Miroku looked in the mirror hard at himself. He took off his glasses and gently set them on the sink counter. He pulled his hair out of the elastic and ran his finger through it. He was in a pair of boxers that he let drop to the floor. He stepped in the shower and turned on the warm water. His skin started to crack, itch, and sting at the same time. He sank into the bathtub water he had already filled up. He just stayed under the water for a long time.

He got out of his tub and patted himself dry with his towel. The gills that had appeared on his neck felt like icy slits. He plugged in his blow dryer and started drying the gills all over his body.

His computer screen popped up with a screen name.

lilsis101: Hello? Miroku?

Miroku wrapped a towel around his waist and one around his neck.

bigbro202: Kag?

They had decided on screen names when they were very young. Everybody else's emails coexisted with theirs.

lilsis101:Great! I thought I would never be able to reach you.

bigbro202: Yeah! between my sports and school, I'm barely ever home!

lilsis101: So, how is everything?

bigbro202: Cool what about you?

lilsis101: Not nearly as good.

bigbro202:Y?

lilsis101: Listen, I know over the years we haven't really hung out as much as we should have over the years.

lilsis101: But...you know I love you and I would really like to ask you a favor.

bigbro202: Sure whatever you want.

lilsis101: Come and get me.

bigbro202:.....Yeah just give me the directions.

lilsis101: Thanks big bro.

* * *

Kagome was huddled in a corner crying, her boyfriend was sprawled out on his mattress. Kagome really needed some down time, so she gave him aspirin in his beer. (A/N: Don't do this it will kill you) However, Kagome hadn't counted on him getting so violent with her. He had hit her in the lip and eye.

Kagome hugged herself tighter. She missed her old life. As she went to gram her blade, that she usually cut herself with, she knocked over a box. Kagome hurried to pick up all the cassettes and the pictures. Se stopped and picked one up.

It was a picture of her family. They had gone on a fishing trip. Her older brother Miroku and younger brother Souta were chasing her. They were carrying two very big fishes. Her mother and grandpa were laughing while her father had taken the photo. She had made Miroku and Souta regret chasing her with the fishes by two very big lumps on their heads.

That was one of the happier times. Grandpa and Souta coughed a lot, her parents fought constantly and Miroku was always gone, either with work or school activities. Kagome on the other hand went into depression and found herself in a web of drugs and alcohol. She often wondered how Miroku managed to keep himself together after their father left. Grandpa died of liver cancer, Souta died of cancer and her mother died giving birth to her third boy. Kagome and Miroku split up when Kagome went to live with her boyfriend. She was 14 Miroku was 15.

She turned on her boyfriends' crappy computer and logged in, her goal to find Miroku.

**A/N I'm really sorri bou't not updating for a while and the fact that this chap is so short. Sorri, live with it.**


	5. Friends

Will I ever have what is rightfully mine?

Friends

YAY!

Kagura had been sleeping when Kanna walked in. Kagura shot up as light flooded her room, which consisted of four black walls, a closet filled with black hoods, black dresses and black boots. On an old fashioned dresser stood a jewelry box filled with black chokers, earrings, and leashes. In her trunk she had whips, leashes, spikes, and blindfolds, from when she was a human.

Not anymore she was a vampire, a walking dead body. Kagura ducked behind her coffin that rested in the middle of her room.

"I bring news, I had another premonition"

"Is this one worth listening to?"

"A women, the bringer of the light."

"The light...who?" Kagura asked interested.

"I can not say."

"Can not or will not"

"Both" Their conversation was pulled to a halt as things started shaking and flying around the room.

"Souten!"

Kanna left the room and walked down the hall, she passed Hojo walking out the front door.

She walked down another hall and opened the door to Souten's room. Souten lied on her bed covered in cold sweat. She groaned and rolled over. Kanna lifted a mirror out of her pocket. She swung it at Souten's face. Millimeters before hitting her face Souten woke up. The mirror exploded in front of her face sending millions of shards in every direction.

Souten pushed Kanna out of the room. She grabbed a towel off her floor and dabbed her bloody face. Tears of pain gushed down her face. She grabbed her door handle and yanked it open. She ran to her bathroom and got in her shower, clothes and all. The water rushed against her skin pulling at the glass shards and stinging at the same time.

She got out of her shower and grabbed her cell phone.

"Hey Shippo, I had an accident can you come over"

"Yeah, be right over" That was what she loved about Shippo, he didn't ask questions. He would drop anything for her, had been that way since kindergarten.

* * *

Shippo woke up with a hangover, that's what you get when you party with Miroku. He kicked the ground looking for a shirt that was relatively clean; he found one with only a couple of stains on it. He pulled it over a pair of boxers he slept in and pulled on a pair of jeans with a hole in the knee. He threw on a tie over his shirt and grabbed his convers. He started to look for one of his notebooks, under piles of clothes. He threw a shirt and it stuck to his wall, which consisted of posters. AC DC, Sum 41, Blink 182, BMX posters, you get the point. He found a bag of chips that had expired 2 weeks ago. (AN It has that stamp 'Best if eaten by blah blah blah'). He popped one in his mouth. 'Still good he thought'. His sister Rin burst through the door. 

"Mom said that if I clean your room I can go to the movies." She had a garbage bag and tongs. He smiled at her.

"You're crazy"

"I live with you, how could I not be"

"Cm'here" Shippo waved his finger. Rin was out of the room in five seconds. Shippo chased her down the hall and down the stairs. Shippo hadn't counted on his father being there. His father never hesitated to hit him or Koga when he was there, when his mother let him back in the house.

His father smacked Shippo. He slipped and hit the ground hard. His mother stood up but Shippo knew she wouldn't do anything, she couldn't. When he got up his mouth and nose was bleeding. Shippo turned and ran to his room. They heard a distinct slam. Shippo cleaned around his lip and under his nose. His cell phone started ringing.

"Hey...Yeah, be right over." Shippo crawled out of his window and down the ladder to the ground.

Kouga woke up because he felt something wrong. He looked at his alarm clock and focused his eyes on the red numbers. It was two o'clock. He was so tired. He looked out of his window. His mother was talking to Shippo and Rin's father. He was leaning against his car; she was taking him back again. It was an all too familiar scene. He would beat him or Shippo, she would throw him out, he would apologize and she would take him back.

In the beginning it was just him and his mother. She got pregnant by this man, she was only months pregnant when he got another women pregnant. His mother had birthed Shippo all by herself. Months later the other women had Rin, and killed herself. His mother had taken pity on Rin and had taken her in.

Koga did not want to be there in the morning when Shippo woke up and found him here. Koga pulled a faded shirt over the jeans he slept in. He tied his hair in an elastic and shoved a wad of money of in his pockets. He slipped on is Vans and climbed out his window.

* * *

AN Hope Ya like 

SeReNiTy-Thanks for reviewing period, I'll continue.

VampireNekoHanyou-Thanx!!!

DimmingBlackRose- Thanx heheheh

Inugurlz- since you said plz!

BlueEyedDemon90- Ha! I mean clears throatThanx

Narye-Ah- Thanx, glad ya like!

Inuyasha-Freak15- Don't worry I will!

oOHottieOo- Hahaha clears throat

ToxicKandy-I'm trying to reach all groups of people. Prep, skater, Goth, cutter, Wicca…If you want to see a group on here just send one in

BLACK ROSE –Everyone feels bad for Kag, depression bites and counselors suck.

Tsuki no Tenshi- Cool I made them up myself! PRIDE! Um he die too…

IWorshipInuSesshyMalfoyLebeau-Great!

DaggersAngel11-They are like that because they are products of my mind

TaintedInuShemeeko- sorri once everyone is introduced it will be longer!

Seida02-Thanx, I feel special

Youkaigirl99-I feel even more special than 5 seconds ago! YAY!

LSIE(offline) –Thanx I will update

Thanx to everyone who reviewed it was really nice. If I didn't respond that means sucks, and is not sending everything! But anyway…if you would like to see a sort of group: Goths, skaters, cheerleaders etc. of a mythical creature: mermaid, Vampire…etc. Just tell me!

I'm out!

Look people swimming.

-o /o

o o/ YAY! Look a cat

Can you tell I'm bored?


	6. Last, and very least

Will I ever have what is rightfully mine?  
Last, and very least

Hojo and Naraku were playing basket ball when Hojo accidentally made the ball hit Naraku's head.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Naraku asked angrily.

"Listen, dude, I'm really sorry, it was an accident."

"An accident is what I'm gonna do to your face."

"Fuck you" They both stood real close as guys do when they are gonna get in a fight but don't want to.

Sesshomaru walked over and separated them with ease.

"What seem to be the problem?" He asked calmly.

"Nothing Sesshomaru, there isn't a problem here." Naraku grabbed his bag and walked away.

"You really shouldn't mess with him." Sesshomaru said looking at Hojo.

"Whatever Sesshomaru." Hojo grabbed his ball and bag and walked away. Sesshomaru sighed and started to walk away when he saw Ayame and her cute friend. She waved to him and motioned for him to come over. He sighed and went over.

A/N I think I included everyone in the past chapters, if I missed like, your favorite character and you are all pissy I will put them in.

N/E wayz I now have 64 reviews I need 46 to make 100. Anybody notice how one two-digit # is just plus the opposite to equal 100? Weird.

Back to the story.

P.S. I know that the times are all warped and trust me it will get to where they all have the same time.

P.S.S (Personal second statement) Naraku and Hojo are preps, if you didn't get the vibe.

Where to start…Souten and Shippo's relationship?

Inuyasha and Kagomes'?

Sesshomaru and Rins'?

Ayame and Kogas'?

I don't know review and tell me.

TELL ME!

Bye,

Love ya

Reviews

'Cuz I love you

To: Snoochie:

Uh…..ooookkkk

To: Snoochie(again):

Hey, I'm in that king of relationship with my boyfriend. Love-hate!

To: BLK:

I'm really hoping that more teens like myself can relate to at least one of these characters. Thanks.

To: SlentDrkStlker:

Thanks!

To: SeReNiTy:

Thank you!

To: Doctor Kiba:

Nice to know you liked it.

To: Tsuki no Tenshi:

Really, I thoughtso too. (not in a rude way)

To: Snoochie(again):

Thanks, I know the chaps are short, but they mean something to me.

To: inuyashas-dark-angel:

Thanks, I try my best.

To: TwistedBlackAndRedRose:

Thanks a lot!

To: MaidenmikoKagome ):

Even I want to know what happens next.

To: TaintedInuShemeeko:

Different is good in a weird way.

Ja

To all my reviewers.

By the way, it is 12:01 and I'am Friggin' tired.

See how much I love you.


	7. Time to be

Will I ever have what is rightfully mine?  
Time to be

Miroku drove past nice houses and as he drove down the street to where Kagome had said she lived. As he drove the houses seemed to get crappier (A/N yes it is a word).

He pulled up in front of a crappy, one story hell-beaten house.

He saw Kagome waiting in front of her door sitting on her front step. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt that looked like it had seen better days. She also wore pair of pants that had holes in the knees and were worn out. Her hair was limp and un-bound. She was chewing on her nails and had a yellow bag at her feet. She got up when she saw Miroku coming up the driveway. She ran and hugged him. He kissed her cheek and looked at her face. His expression darkened. His fingers traced the dark bruise under her eye.

"Wha-…" He tried to choke out words but his anger was too horrible.

"Miroku…I…"

"What the hell happened, who did this to you?" Her hands came to cover her face and he grabbed her wrists. Her sleeves slid down to her elbows. Cuts and bruises along with ugly yellow welts decorated her forearms.

"Get in the car." Miroku opened the screen door and walked in the house.

"Miroku! Stop it! He's knocked out!" Miroku leaned on the door frame of the master bed room. The only real bedroom in the whole house. Her boyfriend was noticeably unconscious on the mattress.

"Get in the car Kagome, we are both leaving." Kagome walked out of the house with Miroku pressing his hand against the small of her back. She grabbed her yellow bag and got into the passenger side of the car.

They drove for miles before any of them started speaking.

"Listen 'Roku-"

"How long has this been going on?" His voice was calm and steady. He was always the calm one.

"Not, that long."

"Whatever, you are not going back."

"I don't wanna ever go back."

"Good…when we get to my apartment…you'll have the guest room as your own. You'll get enrolled tomorrow."

"Okay…"

Kagome and Miroku got out of the car Miroku showed her the guest room. It was nice. It was pastel colored. She set her bag on the queen sized bed.

"Thanks Miroku."

"Yeah, well I got homework for my class tomorrow. My room is down the hall. There is a mall a couple of blocks down the road, you can't miss it.

"Thanks" Miroku turned and left the room.

Kagome pulled her hair back. She looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Her face was pale and her eyes were dull. She pulled on a baseball cap and pulled out some of her money.

When she reached the mall she grabbed a basket. She put a pair of sunglasses in along with foundation, Chap Stick, a toothbrush, hairbrush and lotion. Because she had extra money she got eye liner, mascara and a pair of sterling silver studs. After she went up and bought the stuff, with an odd look from the cashier, she went to the bathroom and put her items on the counter. She washed her face and put on the foundation, eyeliner, and mascara; she ran the Chap Stick over her lips, ran the brush through her hair, ran the lotion over her arms and legs and put the studs in her ears. She put on the sunglasses and left the bathroom. She sat in the food court and bought a cheese burger and started eating it.

On her way back there were posters taped on almost every lamp post.

Wanna be in a rock band?

Lead singer wanted.

Come to …

Kagome folded the ad and slipped it in her pocket. "Might be fun" She thought aloud.

Inuyasha walked into Koga's garage with Sango on his back.

"Aww, cute boyfriend-girlfriend action, you can make out later." Koga muttered.

Sango jumped off Inuyasha's back. "I'm not his girlfriend, Koga." She shoved a spare guitar at him.

"So, where is our lead singer?" Sango said tossing her trench-coat on the car Koga and Shippo were working on.

"We're still looking for one, your crush has too much stuff to do, and he doesn't have time."

"Damn. Are we even still gonna practice?"

"Probably not." Koga set the guitar down.

Sango went to a cupboard above tools. There was candy chips and a whole lot more junk food. She tossed a bag of ruffles at Inuyasha and a bag of Doritos at Koga and one bag of Munchoes at Shippo.

"Yay! Munchoes!" Shippo opened the bag and started grabbing handfuls. Sango went to the ice box and grabbed a liter of Dr. Pepper.

She sat on a bench next to Inuyasha.

"Hey Koga, I need to borrow your shoes, ya know the red and black ones" Sango yelled.

"Some people ask to borrow sugar; you ask to borrow my shoes."

"Please."

"Hey…"

All four of them looked up. There stood a girl, she was tall and was wearing sunglasses.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. She was beautiful, an odd feeling struck him, he wanted her and didn't know why.

"Um, I'm here about the poster-thing" Kagome pulled out the folded poster.

Rin gently closed the door when she came in. She tip toed into the kitchen. She didn't notice that Koga was sitting in a chair with his head leaned back.

"He's not here, you can stop sneaking around." Rin turned to face her step-brother.

"Oh my god, what happened?"

"Huh? Oh, just a scratch." Rin walked over to him and sat in the chair next to him. She ran her hand across the cut under his eye.

"He did it to you didn't he. He made Shippo bleed this morning."

"Yeah, I know" There was a silence.

"So, where you it's almost seven."

"I was over at Ayame's, I tried to call but no one answered."

"Oh"

"Anyway, I'm running for class president."

"Against that pretty-boy."

"Hey!" She gave him a playful punch on the shoulder.

"Cheerleading, newspaper, and now class president, how do you manage?"

"Stoner, rocker, how do you manage?"

"Hard work kid, now go write your speech, I know you have to write one."

"Bye bro."


	8. A Big Mouth

Will I ever have what is rightfully mine?

A big mouth

Inuyasha's lay on his couch tossing his hackey sack up in the air then catching it again, as him mind went over the events that happened earlier.

Flash back

"Hey…" Everyone looked up at the dark haired girl that stood on the driveway.

"Uh, I'm here about the poster-thing." Inuyasha's eyes ran up and down her body and he knew Koga's were doing the same.

"Hi!" Sango got up from where she was sitting. "Kick-ass sunglasses"

"Thank you"

"I'm Sango, I play the key-board." She held out her hand.

"I'm Kagome, I just moved here, I'm staying with my brother."

"Whose your brother?" Koga called out.

"Miroku" Sango's eyes brightened.

"So you wanna sing?" She asked her.

"I wanna try."

"That is good enough. Everyone get your ass up. We have an audition."

Sango stood at her keyboard and hit a few keys.

"So what song you gonna sing."

"Um, I really didn't think of one."

"OK. Then you can start with, My Happy Ending and then My Immortal. Those are easiest for Shippo." Shippo waved his drumsticks in the air so she knew who he was.

"Hey"

"Hi" Kagome knew she was gonna like him, he had a sweet demeanor.

"You know how to sing the songs right?"

"Uh, yeah I've heard them before."

"Good, by the way this is Koga-"

"What's up?"

"And this is Inuyasha-"

"Pssht"

"Don't be a bitch Inuyasha."

Both of the boys got their guitars and plugged them into the amplifier.

Kagome reached for the microphone and there was a loud feedback.

"Sorry" She said into the mike.

"Ready" She asked nervously.

"Are you ready?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically. Kagome took a deep breath as Sango started playing the keys.

"Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging'

In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

It's nice to know you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh..."

"That was good, now lets see how you can stretch your voice." Sango said.

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Because your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
But now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I've held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
And though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along"

Everyone was speechless when she finished. When they recovered they looked around at each other. Sango was about to speak when Inuyasha spoke first.

"She sucked" Kagome shrugged.

"Oh well, I gave it my best."

"Well your best wasn't good enough you wench." Kagome walked up to him and slapped him.

"Well it was more that good enough for you, you stupid son-of-a-bitch, go fuck yourself." (Damn! Potty-mouth) Sango held back a laugh. No one had ever really stood up to Inuyasha's mouth before and when they had they had not really meant it. Kagome started walking down the driveway when a car careened into the driveway almost hitting her. A big man stepped out of the car.

"What the hell is your faggot little friends doing here?" Koga got up.

"My Mother said they could stay here for a while, you know who she is, the person who is letting you stay here."

"Don't you bad-mouth me boy"

"Fuck-you you are not my father" The big man struck Koga square across the mouth. Inuyasha grabbed Koga to keep him from swinging. The big man turned and stared directly at Kagome.

"Got a pretty one here, what is she doing with you?" He started walking towards her. Kagome's legs wouldn't move, she was too afraid. Inuyasha ran in front of her.

"You will not touch her so help me god." The big man laughed and walked into the house. Inuyasha turned to Kagome. Tears slid own under her sunglasses. She was shaking. She started to fall and would have hit the ground had Inuyasha not caught her.

"Thank you." She started sobbing and Inuyasha picked her up. She suddenly stopped sobbing and Inuyasha realized that she had fainted.

"Oh my god" Sango whispered.

"Inuyasha sighed, "She said she lived with Miroku, we'll take her there." Inuyasha turned to Koga, whose eye was bleeding. "Me and Sango will be right back." Koga nodded.

* * *

A/N Hope you liked it. I did, but hey I wrote it. I'll review the reviews in the next chap, this one is long enough.

P.S. To anyone who says Avril is a Poser, I'm gonna still like her until I find a reason not to.

Bye


	9. If Only

Will I ever have what is rightfully mine?  
If Only

Inuyasha held Kagome and Sango walked casually by him. She smirked at the bystanders who gave them odd looks. She suddenly stopped she looked at her watch.

"Damn, I got to go!"

"Sango! I don't know where the hell he lives!"

"He lives down there."

"Down where?"

"Go down three blocks, the really nice place, can't miss it. Room..uh…"She put her hand on the back of her head.

"B…um…7…she looked around…yeah! Seven!" She threw her arm around his neck then ran down the way they came. Rain clouds hovered above them and he trudged on. He reached a nice apartment complex. He walked up a flight of 8 stairs and walked down a hall. The carpet was burgundy and the walls were teal. For a moment he felt claustrophobic. He passed doors with gold stickers on them.

"B-1….B-2…B-3…B-4…B-5…B-6…" He stopped in front of a door that looked like all the others. He knocked…no answer he knocked again…no answer again. He pressed the black button under the B-7. He heard a 'bring' then no answer. He contemplated picking the lock then decided against it, it probally would be a bad idea which included screaming and the police. Both of which he was not fond of. He proped Kagome against the door and looked in her pockets. (LOOKING 4 A KEY!) he pulled out a piece of folded tissue paper, he opened it and a razor blade fell to the floor. He picked it up and moved it around in his fingers. He wrapped it up then put it back, he found q-tips and a small vile of what smelled like alcohol. He placed it back and when he found no keys he pulled her over his shoulder. Her hair which was undone fell over his back. He walked down the stairs and out of the building. It was now raining. He cursed his bad luck. He walked down 8 blocks and reached his own apartment complex which was more than 1 building, it was their own little community.

He walked up cement stairs, his hand gliding over a chipped metal banister. He pulled out a key and un-locked his door. Again the flash of white was blinding. He slipped off his muddy shoes and walked in. Sesshomaru was sitting at the table reading a newspaper and drinking a cup of green tea. He cast a side way glance.

"Don't drip on the rug. Whose the girl." He placed her on the table. Sesshomaru pulled his cup back to avoid her head hitting it.

"Uh, Miroku's sister."

"I was unaware that he had a sister. What is she doing here?"

"I didn't know he had one either. She fainted and Miroku's not home. Are you gonna help me?"

Sesshomaru put his cup next to Kagome's head and returned to reading his paper.

"You know where the towels are." Inuyasha growled and picked Kagome up again. He walked up stairs and to his room. He gently placed her on his bed then went into his bathroom. He pulled out his braid and shook his head like a dog. He pulled off his damp shirt and undid his pants. He pulled his hair away from his face and put it in a pony-tail. He dried his face with the towel and walked out, completely forgetting that his pants were un-buttoned.

Koga placed his hand over his eye and walked towords the sink that was conviently located in the garage. He splashed water over his face. Blood poured from under his eye and made it look like his **whole** eye was bleeding. There was a deep cut directly below his lower eyelid. There was a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Shippo, he was holding a **clean **rag. He smacked it against his chest and sat down on a bench.

"You shouldn't have done that. You are gonna get kicked out again." Koga shrugged.

"Then I'll go bunk with Inu again."

"Koga! This is serious."  
"I'm being serious! And this is seriously bad…I think I'll need stitches…."

"Damn!" Shippo threw his head back. "This is just great!"

"I wonder if I could Sango to sew it up for me…"

"No fuckin' way! I'll go with you to the hospital."

"Fine, but we need an excuse."

"We'll think of one on our way there."

Bystander 1:

"I tell you those kids are horrible!"

Bystander 2:  
"Yes, I'm tellin' you I need to move out of this town."

5:40 pm

Sango rushed into her house. She closed her door and started panting. She ran down twenty blocks, jumped over 2 fenses (one being taller that her) got chased by 2 very big dogs, andone little **and **had to run up her 102 stairs.

Her mother stood there waiting.

"You're late." Sango looked at her watch.

"By only 10 minuites!"

"You should be more responsible Sango, you are not allowed to hang out with the guys tomorrow."

"Mom, that's unfair! I'm 17!"

"A 17-year-old young women who hangs out with 18-year olds boys." Sango crossed her arms over her chest. She wanted to say that one of them was 16 but decided that that wouldn't be the best thing to say.

"Mom, that is still not right!" She half-whined.

"Sango, I'm only looking out for what's good for you. You're a senior in high school, your grades are horrible when you're not upstairs in the attic you're with your wierd friends."

"Mom,my grades are fine, I like the attic and you can't judge my friends."

"That's besides the point, what do you want to be Sango? Have you even decided yet?"

"Mom...I don't know."

"It's time to growup Sango!" With that she turned and walked away. Sango closed er eyes and mentally groaned. How was she gonna tell Inuyasha?

* * *

Ok the following chap. will be all about reading reviews. Sorry I've been neglecting you. (sob, sob) I'm so ashamed. Ok,enough of that. So if you want me to answer your review send it soon! 


	10. Reviews and Part of story at end!

Part of story at bottom!

* * *

Woo, it is now 2:02 am and I am full of energy…possibly cus' I'm drinkin' Kool-aid, you ever notice that when you make it wit to much sugar it is all thick…wait…Oh Yeah! Reviews! I now have over 100 reviews as of 2/13/05 I have 123 reviews to be correct! Whoo-hoo go me go me HAPPY! SUGAR! N-E-Ways. 2 n-e-1 who thinks I'm some depressed weirdo who lives in a basement/closet and cries a lot you're only half-right. I live under my bed Which I set Up By Myself no help from any of my ex's damn them no wonder I broke up wit dem'. And I have my good days and my mad days and my embarrassing days like yesterday, I fell on the guy who lives down my street…he DID smell good…but that's beside the point! He was all 'r u alright and he kept smiling at me on the bus home…" I frekin'blushed! MORE KOOL-AID AND BROWNIES! POOR ME!

Now 4 reviews and interludes by me! THE LORD AND MASTER!

Ch.6

Fire-I try I try…more kool-aid! If they don't have a point make one up!

Tsuki no Tenshi- Like one of my B-F's

Secret-punk-rocker- Oh get over it! Grumble!

RSadPoetGotheviewer- Wiccanism is great and it is KagInu

inuyashas-dark-angel- thanks, just wanted to see if ne-1 gave a damn! Whistle…Ok I'm not good at simple math at 10 or whenever I wrote it! Jeebs!

angel-demoness7-Stiff? I like stuff!

TaintedInuShemeeko- Ur…This took place b4 the conversation…confusing? I know! I'm getting' lost.

KittyMay- I'm tryin' 2 write longer!

God my legs r asleep!

Ch.7

SoftbalLazerGurl22-Yay Another good reader satisfied.

ty-maica3- More like shit than bad-shame! She'll save the band and Inuyasha, 4rm what? Inuyasha!

kogas-angel-I like your pen name! I know it's confusing cus' I'm confused!

elemantal- Just BB Merry-belated c-mas

v-girl- YAY! Go me go me!

Lost-in-Dark-I love it 2! My mom doesn't know either why do you think It's 2?

evil13itch-I'm still tryin'

angel-demoness7-I'll try

Kags- Thanks!

Jeese-By her bf-yes by herself-yes

inuyashas-dark-angel-Yay I'm good!

Tsuki no Tenshi-most everybody, damn abusive BF!

Inu Thanks! Preps over there punks over there move move move!

TwistedBlackAndRedRose-I'm gonna!

binkytingson-Tanks to all you guys!

Snoochie-They Finally meet, the suspence was killing me!

KagomesandemonInuYasha-I'm happi u loved it! Thanks 4 reviewing!

SadPoetGoth-I always update!

Secret-punk-rocker-I liked it, sticks bottom lip out, Keeps u gessin!

TaintedInuShemeeko- YAY HAPPY DANSE!

Yay! I'm popular. BRB Gotta p! Ok I'm bak! Now4 2 more chaps!

Ch.8

saltypotatoes-aww don't be bitter get it? Salty bitter? I give up!

country-inugirl03- Oh wow, I'd like to thank all the little people I stepped on to achieve this 10 I promise to usemy power 4 good Thank you!

Kei-Ookami.kara.mori- Thank you!

Tsuki no Tenshi-yep she fainted but she'll wake up soon! I like those songs 2!

KatanaFoX- disturbing? 'comfort the disturbed, disturb the comfortable'

BlueDevil592-I'll try!

Storm-uh…ok! There smore!

Snoochie-It wasn't bleeding!

inuyashas-dark-angel-We findout y later!

Inu-Kag-inLove-FUN happens! You'lljust have to wait like everyone else!

jack-e- cus' his dad hit him and he was wearing a ring!

Secret-punk-rocker-noone has changed my mind yet!

TaintedInuShemeeko-as always I love 2 hear frm u u review all he time!

Lost-in-Dark-U weirdo!

TwistedBlackAndRedRose-Thanks!

Wow I'm like popular now! Twirls finger in hair eventually getting it stuk Uh…help. I love American pie 2 'Dildos 4 all!'

Ch. 8

xXKagomeXx, SenceLess, inuyashas-dark-angel, Lost-in-Dark, KatanaFoX, TwistedBlackAndRedRose-Thanks 4 reviewing!

TaintedInuShemeeko-hmmm…I wonder

Inu-Kag-inLove-The liquor is in the icees! The clowns told me!

Shelly-flattery will get you no where! Smirks But I still love it!

pyroangel7- Oh yeah I get a cookie! What Kind?

* * *

Ok I got this song stuck in my head, can ne-1 tell me what it is? It goes something like:

I'm felling bruised and broken

From our head on collision

I've never seen this side of you

I'm not a tragic case

I'm feeling bruised and broken

From our head on collision

Oh and another one:

I want you all tattooed

I want you bad!

And another goes:

That's what I go to skool for

Can ne-body help? It's driving me insane! I'll do u a favor!

It is now 3:06 AM! I'll write more tomorrow.

On and so doesn't get a chance 2 say I didn't continuemy story.

* * *

Will I ever have what is rightfully mine?

Hojo walked into the bathroom to find hisnose bleeding. He cleaned up and walked home which was a five story dorm building that held: him, Kikyo, Souten, Ayame and others I'll write tomorrow.

Does anyone really care what Koga was doing at 2?

Koga got up slipped out the window and down to his skateboard. He road to Inuyasha's house. He knocked and Sesshomaru answered. They stared at each other then Sesshomaru moved aside. Koga walked to Inuyasha's room and passed out beside him on his king-sized bed. Inuyasha moved to one side then kicked Koga in the side.

"Why are you lying beside me in my bed? At two o'clock. I don't play on that side of the street." He said with his eyes still shut.

"My mom let Shippo's dad in. Now shut up and scoot over."

"I should kick you off my bed."

"But you're too tired, so night-night!" Inuyasha yawned and rolled over so his face was in his pillow. He was out in seconds, comforted by the fact that Koga would rise and leave before Inuyasha even thought of waking up.

It is now 3:19 am. Night-Night!


	11. All clothes fit in love and war

Will I ever have what is right fully mine?  
All clothes fit in love and war

Ok. Kagome lay on the bed. Inuyasha sat on the side and put his right arm on the other side of her body. He looked down at her. She was kinda cute in a mysterious way. She just kinda wierded him out a little. He pulled out her wet hair from her back and placed it above her head. He pulled off her glasses and almost growled in anger. A dark shadow was under her eye. It was purple. He gently traced his fingers over it. 'If anyone dares to lay a hand on her while I'm alive…I'll kill them' he thought violently. He stopped and blinked a few times.

"What the hell is going on? I get hard just lookin' at her, then I can't seem to keep my mouth shut and now I'm all defensive! This is wrong on so many different levels!" His brother, Sesshomaru walked by. He arched his eyebrow and walked away.

"Yeah, I Love you too…fluffy!" He heard his brother growl and slam his bedroom door.

Inuyasha pulled up her sleeves and closed his eyes to think about what he was seeing. She was a cutter…that was for sure. She had bruises, where did **they** come form? Did someone beat her? Was it her brother? She groaned under him. He moved his head so he was directly above hers. She opened her chocolate eyes and opened her mouth to scream. Inuyasha, sencing what was about to happen, slapped his hand over her mouth. Her body went rigid under his. Her small hands covered his large one, trying to pry him off. He **then** realized what she was seeing. A dude was hovering over her one hand over her mouth and he was half dressed. Rape.

He quickly pulled off and away from her. He had a thick blush covering his cheeks.

"Um, I'm sorry...for scaring you..."

"Yeah...whatever!"

"You're Kagome...right?" She cast him a dirty glance and pulled her legs closer towards her.

"What's it to you?" He growled.

"I said I was sorry and I just wanted to be nice"

"Well save it! You scared the shit outta me!"

"I'M SORRY!" He put his face right in hers. Then, as if he realized what he was doing, pulled away.

"Listen, there's a blow dryer in the bathroom." He pointed to a door on his wall. "I'll give you some clothes to wear so I can throw your clothes in the dryer." He went to his dresser and pulled out a pair of boxers and a pair of pants along twith a shirt. He threw them at her then stared at her as she examined the clothes.

Kagome wanted to laugh at the Sponge Bob boxers and the blue pants with the neon green shirt. She only permitted herself a smile.She took a look at the shirt then hesitated a few minuites. It was short sleeved. She looked at him with a desperate stare. She absently rubbed her arms. 'Good,' he thought, 'at least she's sane enough to be embassed.' He pulled out a long sleeved shirt. Kagome looked it over. It was made out ofa satiny material and was clearly made for a girl. She gave him a confused look.

"It was my ex's, I think she left a bra here you can have that if I han find it."

"Uh, nah, ya know."He shruged.

"You can keep the shirt if you want. I don't want it."

"Then why do you have it?" He shrugged again.

"Just give me your clothes when your done."

"Hey, smart one. These pants arn't exactly my size, how do I keep them up?" Inuyasha looked at her sideways. He went to a drawer and pulled out a belt that had chaind that hung down far. He disconnected the chains and threw the belt on the bed.

"Happy?" Kagome looked away.

"If there arn't enough holes, here, make one." He tossed a knife at her. He walked to his door and looked over his shoulder. "If ya don't mind, I don't want blood on my bed.

* * *

Shippo sat in the waiting room while they 'examined' Koga. Koga was going to get stitches. They said that he had had a skaeboarding accident. The nurse looked at him doubtfully, but after looking at their 'attire' she was convinced. 'Damn, Koga has anymore accidents...'

He thought about what had happened at Souten's house. It was about 11 in the morning. He arrived at herbuilding and she was bleeding. After he removed all the glass and she stoped cryinghe was able to learn what happened.

"Your sisters are so low!"Souten patted her face with a towel.

"It was my fault!"

"Souten, sometimes..." She sighed, unsure of how to finish.Tankfully he didn't have to finish, sheyawned.

"Come on, lets go to sleep." Shippo curledher body next to his and let her head rest on his chest. There they sleptfor4 hours.

Shippo looked around her room grogally, Souten was still sleeping. He looked at his watch, it was almost 4, he was supposed to be helping Koga at the garage.He kissed hercheek then left the room quietly.


	12. Part 1 and 2

Will I ever have what is rightfully mine?

Okay, I know it took me a while but I finally got it up! YAY ME! Anyway I'll anwser reviews in the next chap!

Part 1and 2  
(For lack of better title)

Kagome sat on the bed mimicking him.

"Blood, on the bed..ha ha ha I'll show him, maybe I'll cut _him_! Hmph! I don't cut _ALL _the time…just sometimes…" She pulled up her sleeve. Multiple crisses and crosses made her look like a cutting board. Sighing she went to his bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror, she looked tired and worn out. She looked around the room for her leather purse. With it she took out all the stuff she had bought at the store. Once she was done she picked up one of his hair brushes, after she ran it through her hair she looked at how the shirt fit her. The shirt came down low and showed her belly slightly. Kagome looked at how thin she was. She hadn't been eating for a while. After she adjusted the belt she walked out and walked into something…or someone. It was a guy…or man…however you wanted to put it. He had long silver hair like Inuyasha but not a hair was out of place unlike Inuyasha's, who wore his whatever way it wanted to go, and unlike Inuyasha his eyes hazel border line gold instead of brown. He was…neat to say the least his shirt was ironed and possibly starched as were his pants, his shoes…boots were polished to perfection. He had put his hands on her shoulders to steady them both.

"You must be Miroku's sister. I'm Inuyasha's brother, Sesshomaru."

"Oh, my name is Kagome." She shook Sesshomaru's outstretched hand.

"Hmm, you don't seem like one of Inuyasha's play things."

"Excuse me? His what?"

"Hmm, I had no idea he would take one of his friends sisters' to his bed."

"I haven't slept with him!"

"Interesting…"

"It was nice to meet you." She slipped past him.

"And you too Kagome." Kagome walked into the living room. The clock read about 6:30. Inuyasha was playing his X-box. His legs were propped on the coffee table between the couch and T.V. Inuyasha looked up then back at the T.V. Kagome sat next to him on the lovers couch A.N. I think that's what it's called, basically a two-seater couch.

"Your brother is cute." Kagome said after a few minuites, breaking the silence.

"So the guys say."

"Is he gay?" Inuyasha shrugged.

"Act's like it." Kagome looked at the T.V. he was playing an action where he was shooting at some weird looking aliens. She was struck by an odd thought, if Souta were still alive would he play these stupid games. All the guys she had ever been around had been too high, wasted or too broke to play a video game. She felt warm tears rise to her eyes but blinked them away. She looked at Inuyasha and took him in. His silver hair cascaded down his shoulders like a waterfall. His eyes were almond shaped and his lips, blood red and full, were slightly parted as he struggled with the game. Kagome looked around the room. An acoustic guitar leaned in the corner or the room. She looked at Inuyasha.

"May I?" he looked at the guitar and nodded. Kagome picked it up and sat back down after a few minutes of strumming she started playing a tune, then she started singing.

Kagome: Crowded streets all cleared away

One by One

Hollow heroes separate

As they run

To Kagome's surprise Inuyasha started singing

Inuyasha: You're so cold

Keep your hand in mine

Wise men wonder while

Strong men die

Show me how it ends it's alright

Show me how defenseless you really are

Satisfied and empty inside

That's alright, let's give this another try

Kagome: If you find your family, don't you cry

In this land of make-believe, dead and dry

You're so cold, but you feel alive

Lay your hands on me one last time

Both: Show me how it ends it's alright

Show me how defenseless you really are

Satisfied and empty inside

That's alright, let's give this another try

Show me how it ends it's alright

Show me how defenseless you really are

Satisfied and empty inside

That's alright, let's give this another try

Inuyasha: It's alright

It's alright

It's alright

It's alright

Both: It's alright

It's alright

It's alright

It's alright

Kagome stopped playing and clapped for Inuyasha. He slightly glared at her then smiled. He turned and kissed her square on the mouth. Truth be told he wanted to do that when she walked through the door wearing that shirt. Maybe he still missed Kikyo, who this girl reminded him so much of, or maybe it was because she looked so much better in that shirt that Kikyo. Kagome leaned back as Inuyasha slipped his tongue in between her lips. Kagome sucked on his tongue and moaned slightly. Her mind screamed at her.

Kag's mind: 'What are you doing?'

Kagome: What do you think? Making out with a really hot guy!

Kag's mind: You don't even know him!

Kagome: So? What would you do?

Kag's mind: Remember what Sesshomaru said? You'll just be one of his play things?

Kagome: Hey, I'm having fun. Can you come back in like five minuites, his hand is going up my shirt. Wow! His chest feels good through his shirt and under. He's a real good kisser.

Kag's mind: Isn't this how your last BF was in the beginning?

Kagome: This is different! He's different…he wouldn't do that!

Kag's mind: That's what you said last time! You don't know this boy.

Kagome: He wouldn't!

Kagome felt tears come to her eyes.

Kag's mind: Besides what would Miroku say? He just got you out of a bad situation and now you're acting like a whore in front of his friend…erm…with his friend.

Kagome: That was below the belt.

Kag's mind: Which is where he's heading.

Sure enough Inuyasha was undoing her belt. In a swift motion she pushed Inuyasha off her. He flipped on the floor. Kagome pulled her hair behind her and fixed her shirt.

"I'm not like that. I'm not going to be your play thing." She gave a small smile at how she was using Sesshomaru's word. "I think you should get me my clothes and give me directions. Inuyasha got up slightly pissed and slightly confused. He got her clothes and handed them to her. She folded them and put them in her bag.

"Here" he handed her her razor, q-tips and alcohol. She took them and stuck them in her bag.

"Thank you"

"C'mon I'll give you a ride."

"You have a car?"

"Better" He winked at her and walked out the door and Kagome followed him.

AN I should stop it right here but I won't!

He stopped in frotn of a gray **_2001 S4 Senna_**, Ducati monster. Kagome stared at it in awe at the bike as Inuyasha startled it and handed her a helmet out to her.

"You **own **this?"  
"Yeah, wow this is beautiful, but their so expensive."

"Didn't peg you for a motorcycle chic."

"When it comes to certain bikes…"

"Really, have you ever ridden one before?"

"Nah, never had the nerve."

"C'mon I'll protect you." Kagome covered her face as a blush ran across her cheeks.

"Well, are you coming or not?" Kagome thought…How many more opportunities was she going to have?

"Sure," She said taking the helmet, "Why not?" She put on the helmet and straddled the bike behind him.

"You aren't gonna wear a helmet?"

"Only got one." He started the bike and Took off, Kagome holding him. Kagome put her head against his back to avoid getting hit by his hair. She ran her hands along his abs which were…un…very nice.

Kag's mind: Aren't you glad you didn't sleep with him?

Kagome: I guess

Kag's mind: Then quit feeling him up!

Kagome: Why, I didn't skrew him, so this falls in the look but don't touch category

Kag's mind: How do you figure, considering you are doing a lot of touching?

Kagome: It fits in therethere somehow?

Kag's mind: For all you know he could be like-

Kagome: NO! Don't ever say his name! That part of my life is over, it's time to start over. With my brother…

Kagome tossed her head back enjoying the wind and smell of after-rain. She snuggled her face in his back and breathed in his scent. They passed a lot of people. Before she knew it they were at the apartment complex. She got off Inuyasha's bike and took off his helmet.

"Um, thanks" she said looking at the ground.

"No problem."

"No I mean it, you don't even know me." Inuyasha gave her his one-of-a-kind smile.

"I would like to get to know you, when do you start school?"  
"I enroll tomorrow."

"See you then." he picked up her hand and kissed the back of it. Kagome smiled and turned around. Walking into the building. Inuyasha smiled. He was the charmer.

Little did anyone know a girl was standing a few yards away.

Gurl: "Inuyasha has a new girlfrind?Kikyo is so not going tolike this."

Part 2

Rin tapped the paper with her pen. She really didn't know what to write.

"My fellow students, to you should elect me to be your president because…" 'Because I really don't want to lose to Sesshomaru…even if he is cute and has pretty eyes and has a nice body and maybe losing to him wouldn't be such a bad thing, but…Damn, you should elect me because I was stupid enough to open my big mouth to a senior…with a really cute butt…' Rin let her hear fall to the desk. She mentally groaned. This was going to be a lot harder than she thought.

She went out into the living room which was completely deserted. Koga was out due to the medication, Shippo was at Soutens' and her parents were probably screwing. "Did it really make a difference?" She went to the fridge and took out a beer, she wasn't an alcoholic, but sometimes beer was due, like now. With an opener she opened the bottle over the sink. The fizz pored over her hand and down the drink. She held the bottle up and chugged the whole thing. Within seconds the bottle was completely empty. She went back and got another within a minute she had gone through two more bottles, a can and half of a tequila bottle. She yawned as she squeezed a lime between her lips. Rin suddenly felt dizzy and put her hand down on the counter. She slowly sank to her knees and stayed like that for a while. After a few minutes she slowly walked back to her room. She sat down at her desk and pulled out a pink glittery pen.

"-Because I'm cute, half of you think I'm a slut because I'm related to Shippo whose related to Koga whose friends with Inuyasha who dated Kikyo who **is **in fact a slut. You shouldn't elect Sesshomaru because he is a high and mighty stick in the mud. Speaking of sticks maybe he should pull the one out of his butt. Even though he is really cute looks aren't everything oh wait when you live in a superficial world I guess they are everything! Maybe that's why Kikyo went out with him too! Or maybe because of the rumors of his giant manhood? Could be! But really you should elect me out of pity. My dad beats my step mom who couldn't give a flying fuck what happens to me or my brother, who is her son! But why should she? She doesn't even care about her first son. Or maybe you should pity me cuz' I'm an alcoholic in denial. C'mon Sesshomaru has everything and I have nothing. That's why you should elect me. With that she fell asleep.

Next Chapter: The bet!


	13. The Bet

Will I ever have what is rightfully mine?  
The Bet

Kagome arrived to find Miroku pacing.

"Hey bro." She said waving.

"Where were you?" He demanded.

"Who the hell are you to ask me that?" Miroku sighed when her eyes flashed. He wasn't going to get through to her this way.

"Kagome, I was just worried that's all."

"Well, don't, I'll be just fine."

"Just like you were back then?"

"Shut up." Kagome growled.

"You weren't ok, everything was skrewed up."

"Shut up!" She half screamed.

"Kagome, I was never a good brother and I hurt you." Kagome put her hands over her ears.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

"I want to be here for you know." Kagome looked up with her hands still over her ears and tears streamed down her face.

"What happened shouldn't have and I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Kagome whispered dropping her hands.

"It was and I carry the blame." Kagome looked at him hard.

"Well don't." she said and walked into her new room.

She threw herself on her bed and let the tears fall slowly down her cheeks, she didn't need to deal with this. She'd be damned if she gave up a life where drugs and alcohol were fucking raining, for this…to have a brother who actually wanted to take care of her now, to have people not know who she was, people who could actually be friends with her. Kagome had to smile at that. She still had a chance to go back to '_his_' house. To act like nothing happened. Kagome sat up and pulled her sleeve back. Brown scars crossed her skin. Dark lines that meant so much pain. Red lines of what the pain had made her done to herself. She looked at her wrist. A jagged line cut deep into her flesh, making her cringe just looking at it. Kagome sighed and laughed. She would never go back there, ever. She would push it out of her mind, bury it. Kagome yawned and lay sprawled out on her bed. The moment she closed her eyes she realized that nothing stays buried forever.

Sango crawled like a spider to the phone, halting at every little sound. Her mother couldn't know what was going on. She reached the phone and dialed the number she knew so well.

"Hello"

"Inuyasha?"

"No."

"Lemme talk to him you shit"

"Perhaps you shouldn't speak to a person like that when you are asking for a favor."

"Can I please talk to him…"

"Fine"

"…ya shit" Sango smiled to herself. She heard a noise behind her and jumped over her couch and hid under the desk.

"What?"

"Hey, it's me."

"What's up?"

"My mom grounded me."

"Is that why you're whispering?" he said in a whisper.

"Shut up. Yeah, I'm not supposed to be on the phone."

"Then get off"

"What's your problem?"

"Uh…sexual tension"

"EWWWW! So freakin' gross!"

"Yeah, well you asked."

"Anyway, how did the…um…Miroku's sister thing go?"

"Her names' Kagome. She's fine."

"Yeah uh-huh sure."

"I'm serious, just because if Miroku was passed out you would rape him, doesn't mean I would do that to his sister."

"Oh, you know me so well…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever…so I guess I'll see you tomorrow, yeah, oh brink your guitar."

"Why?"

"Because I said. I'll bring mine."

"Fine whatever."

"Bye. Love ya."

"Bye."

Sango hung up the phone; he always had a problem saying those two small words. Even if they meant nothing, he couldn't say them. As far as she knew, the last time he said those two words was when…

"Sango?" Sango was suddenly jerked from her thoughts.

"Yes mom" she whispered.

"What are you doing down here? I thought you were in your room."

"Yeah, well I don't have a phone cord in my room."

"Don't give me an attitude." Sango just looked away.

"I need you to pick up Kohaku from soccer practice. Then fold all the laundry."

"But mom-" Sango was suddenly looking at the ground with her cheek burning.

"Don't talk back to me. Just do it now." Sango felt her stomach tighten. She looked down.

"Yes, mom."

"Now, why are you still talking to me? Just do it!" Sango ran out of the house wanting to cry but not being able too. Once she was far away, she turned and threw up. All the contents of her stomach were in front of her. Somehow, seeing all the stuff, made her feel better. It was as if all the badness had gone away. It was all outside her in a gooey, sticky mass. Sango pulled out a spray, knowing she smelled like vomit, sprayed herself with the cherry scent. She grabbed a piece of gum and walked to pick up her brother happily.

After picking up her brother, Sango walked with him all the way home. She went to the laundry room, without being asked and folded all the laundry. After that she went to her room. She put on 'Enter the Sandman' By Metalica. She threw herself on her bed and sighed for a while listening to the gentle thud of the walls, shaking from the cranked up bass.

"Sango! Turn off that garbage!" She heard over the music. Sango sighed and turned it off. She put her My Chemical Romance in her Walkman and listened to Cemetery Drive or repeat.

**Cemetery Drive Lyrics**

this night, walk the dead  
in a solitary style  
and crash the cemetery gates.  
in the dress your husband hates  
way down, mark the grave  
where the search lights find us  
drinking by the mausoleum door  
and they found you on the bathroom floor

i miss you, i miss you so far  
and the collision of your kiss that made it so hard

back home, off the run  
singing songs that make you slit your wrists  
it isn't that much fun, staring down a loaded gun  
so i won't stop dying, won't stop lying  
if you want i'll keep on crying  
did you get what you deserve?  
is this what you always want me for?

i miss you, i miss you so far  
and the collision of your kiss that made it so hard

way down, way down  
way down, way down  
way down, way down  
way down, way down

i miss you, i miss you so far  
and the collision of your kiss that made it so hard

when will i miss you, when will i miss you so far  
and the collision of your kiss that made it so hard  
made it so hard

way down, way down  
way down, way down  
way down, way down  
way down, way down

way down

Inuyasha lay on his couch fighting the urge to go and jack off. She was so beautiful, but had major problems; he wondered if she was worth the trouble. She had a very nice body, but hey most anorexics did for a while. He lay in his thought and didn't notice when Sesshomaru walked in.

"Look, it's my favorite accident." I 3 that song!

"Fuck you"

"Uh-huh, very charming Inuyasha."

"I am the charmer."

"So, how's the girl, I assume you fucked her."

"Ya know what they say, assume make an ass out of u and me." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

"She's different Sesshomaru."

"Wasn't Kikyo?" With that he left. Inuyasha sat quietly, what the hell did he know? Kikyo was everything, now she meant nothing, and he was sure as hell gonna keep it that way. It was not his fault, she left him…for his brother, and the memory still brought pain to him. It wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't.

Next Day

Kagome woke up the annoying buzz of the alarm clock that Miroku had so kindly put in her room. It read 5:30 and Kagome could have killed him. She hadn't been up this early since…she didn't know. Kagome stretched and yawned. She walked out of her room and found Miroku lying on his recliner in the 'living room', which doubled as a dining room. He was asleep with a textbook on his lap, his glasses crooked. She went to the kitchen and moved things around trying to find something to eat…like chips. All there was, was healthy food. Granola bars, fruit, vegetables, tofu…Kagome grimaced. Where were all the cookies, chips, cakes, candy, anything to keep her awake. She went to the refrigerator in hopes of finding something. There was tea, Gatorade, milk, more tea, Powerade, cheese. She checked in the freezer there were strawberries, ice, and veggie patties for burgers. Kagome shook her head, he was always the health nut and she was the food junkie. Miroku groaned in his sleep and hugged himself. Kagome stifled a laugh and covered him with a blanket. She took his textbook, and glasses off him and set them on the table. She then went and laid back on her bed. Kagome woke up to Miroku running around and throwing things. She looked at her alarm clock, it read 6:20.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Because you're so cute when you sleep" She said sarcastically. "Why the hell do you think? Because it was 5:30!"

"Well, I need to get up early and go to practice."

"I hate you" Kagome yawned loudly.

"Just get in the shower, and get ready, or you can walk to school a 40 minute walk."

"I'll walk, just draw me a map or something." Kagome walked back to her room and put on the radio, after surfing through the stations she found a good one.

**  
Sugar We're Going Down**  
**FALL OUT BOY**  
Am I more than you bargained for yet  
I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear  
Cause that's just who I am this week  
Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
_x2_

Is this more than you bargained for yet  
Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet  
Wishing to be the friction in your jeans  
Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him  
I'm just a notch in your bedpost  
But you're just a line in a song  
(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name  
We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it  
_x2_

Down, down in an earlier round  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging  
I'll be your number one with a bullet  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)  
Down, down (down, down)  
We're going down, down (down, down)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)  
And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)  
I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)  
A loaded God complex, cock it and pull it.

Kagome laughed and thought of the video, it was retarted, the only reason she had seen it was because one of her 'friends' was watching it while getting high. Kagome heard the front door close and assumed that Miroku had left. Kagome quickly took a shower and blow dried her hair. She heard the the radio playing random songs, some good...some crappy. While she was put on her eyeliner she heard a song and almost jumped out of her skin when she heard the next song.

7:30

**Taking Back Sunday Lyrics**

YOU'RE SO LAST SUMMER

She said, "don't,  
don't let it go to your head  
Boys like you are a dime a dozen,  
Boys like you are a dime a dozen"  
She said  
"you're a touch overrated,  
you're a lush and I hate it  
but these grass stains on my knees  
they won't mean a thing"

And all I (all I)  
Need to know (need to know)  
Is that I'm something you'll be missing  
(is that I'm something that you're missing)  
(maybe I should hate for this)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that far  
(maybe I should hate for this)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that...

I'd never lie to you  
Unless I had to  
I'll do what I got to  
Unless I had to  
I'll do what I got to, the truth  
is you could slit my throat  
And with my one last gasping breath  
I'd apologize for bleeding on your shirt

And all I (all I)  
Need to know (need to know)  
Is that I'm something you'll be missing  
(is that I'm something that you're missing)  
(maybe I should hate for this)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that far  
(maybe I should hate for this)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
Never really did ever quite get that...

Cause I'm a wishful thinker with the worst intentions  
This'll be last chance you get to drop my name  
Cause I'm a wishful thinker with the worst intentions  
This'll be last chance you get to drop my name

If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (Maybe I should...)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (...hate you for this)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (Maybe I should...)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (...hate you for this)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (Maybe I should...)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (...hate you for this)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (Maybe I should...)  
If I'm just bad news, then you're a liar (...hate you for this)

Maybe I should hate you for this  
(If only you knew half as much as you pretend to)  
Maybe I should hate you for this  
(If only you knew half as much as you pretend to)

Kagome jumed around in her towel and danced around, she hadn't heard that song in such a long time. She shook her head around and laughed loudly. Then she noticed that the window was open and since they were only on the second floor she could see people staring at her through the window. More specifically, The drummer and guitarist from the band yesterday. They were just staring at her. Kagome laughed and opened the window. She looked down at them and smirked.

7:34

"O, fair Juliet, where for art thou?" Shippo yelled.

"Oh, yeah you are my idea of Prnce Charming." She called back down.

"Oh, you hurt me." Shippo grabbed his heart in fake pain. "Besides it's not me who likes you. It's this block head over here." He jerked his hand over towards Koga, who clocked him across the head.

"Oh really Koga?" Koga smirked.

"So if I were to jump from the window, you would catch me?"

"In the towel?" Koga laughed. "C'mon we're on our way to school. Let's go"

"It was his idea, we don't usually walk this way. But he **begged** me to come and see if you were still here."

Another hit!

**BAP!**

"Ok, hold on, lemme get dressed." Kagome looked around the room, she picked up her yellow bag and pulled out a faded black long sleeved shirt, which she poked holes for her thumbs. Then she pulled out a pair of what were dark blue jeans. There were now holes in the knees, frayes bottoms, and they were slightly faded. She pulled out under garments and dressed. She pulled out her shoes, ADIO, which she stole from the store. $85 my ass, she thought. They were black with a purple Heartagram on the side. (A.N. I HAVE THOSE!) She reached down into her bag and pulled out a black cross. Her mother had given it to her a long time ago. When it was stolen she went crazy. When she found out who had stoled it she almost killed her. She thought about the memory, that was not a fight she was pround of.

When she saw the cross around the girl, she saw red, and blacked out. When she came back, Her friends were holding her back, by her arms, she was kicking the girl in her face. When she pulled away and stood on her feet, her cross was in her hands, the broken chain and a lot of blood. The girl a had a bloody nose, a head wound, and three broked ribs along with that she was in a coma for 2 months. Kagome had to have her 'friends' which mostly consisted of pot heads and girls who wanted her boyfriend, tell her what had happened. They said she tore the cross of her neck leaving three scratch wounds on her neck, headbutted her in the nose and grabbed her by the hair throwing her to the ground, then she stomped on her. That's when her friends stopped her. Kagome put the cross on and went back to the window.

"Hey Koga!" Koga looked up at her. "Catch me" She put her foot on her window banister and closed the window. She looked down at him.

"Are you for fucking real?"

"C'mon only 2 stories, besides, I already locked myself out. Ready?" Without waiting for an answer, she jumped. Koga caught her with ease, and spun her around. He enjoyed the feeling of her chest against his. He slipped and fell on his back, taking her down with him. He looked up at her and rubbed the back of his head. Kagome was laughing then she noticed the sitches.

"Are you ok?" He smiled up at her and nodded. Kagome smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "There, all better." She got up off of him and turned to Shippo whose eyes were wide.

"C'mon, don't want to be late for my first day of school. She went walking ahead. Koga got up and looked at Shippo.

"What was that?" Shippo asked.

"Nice...other than that I have no idea." Shippo laughed then ran to catch up with Kagome.

7:50

Shippo jumped on Kagome's back and jumped off her before she could fall. He picked her up bridal style and spun her around. Koga smiled at the two of them, Shippo **really **wouldn't mind having her for a sister-in-law. He wondered what Rin would think, He had already decided that when he finished high school he would file for custody of Rin and Shippo, so he had to find an acceptable mate to help him. Koga yawned and watched the people in front of him play hit each other. He laughed and thought about the 'events' that had happened earlier.

Flashback

He woke up groggily and wandered into Rin's room. She was sleeping on her desk and drooling on papers. He shook her lightly and she looked at him.

"Nnnn…."

"Get up." He whispered

"…don'…tehh…want to…"

"Come on"

"Five more minutes."

"No, now."

"Hmmm…no…"

"If you don't get up, you won't be able to take a shower and wash the alcohol stink off of ya." Rin shot up.

"Are you serious?"

"Yep, you really shouldn't drink. Go brush your teeth." He walked out with Rin making faces behind his back. She yawned and stretched. She could taste the alcohol in her mouth but she wasn't hung over she was too used to it to be hung over. She walked to the shower. The cold water made her shiver and she got out of the shower slightly refreshed but still tired. She climbed out wrapped herself in a towel and walked to her room. She heard Shippo pounding down the stairs. The hall clock read 6:20 and she almost screamed. She had shoulder length hair that was naturally curly. It took almost 30 minutes to straighten it. She needed 20 minutes to do her makeup and she still needed to get dressed. Damn it all! She ran to her closet and pulled out a baby blue jean skirt, a pink shirt and light denim jacket. They didn't need to be ironed because she ironed everything before she put it in her closet. She rubbed body lotion over her, grabbed her deodorant, and body spray, which had labels on them and were all neatly arrange on her dresser, and undergarments, which were folded in little squares in her drawer. She pulled out matching pink, unmentionables. Once she was dressed she put everything back neatly and rushed to the bathroom. It was 6:25. She grabbed the blow dryer, which she almost never used because of damage and quickly blow-dried it. She pulled out the straight iron, plugged it in and set it to its highest setting. While waiting for it to get hot she pulled out her makeup. She set out pink lip gloss, pink blush, white glitter, foundation, mascara and light pink eye shadow, all pink because she didn't have time for do-overs, and pink came on soft. She grabbed her liquid foundation and smeared it on evenly. She put pink blush over her cheeks and got her eye shadow done. She grabbed her makeup brush and dipped it in the glitter; she sprinkled it over the eye shadow. By that time her iron was heated, she quickly straightened her hair, but left it down. It was 7:10 and she heard a horn outside, it was Ayame. She grabbed her makeup, put it in her bag put the iron away, and grabbed a pair of black sandals. She ran out side to see Koga and Shippo standing next to Ayame's car, which was a white hoodless bug and the hood was currently down with her younger brother leaning over the door.

Ayame pulled up to Rin's house and honked. She hoped Rin was awake and that her dad wouldn't come out. Koga and Shippo came running out. Koga went to the driver door and Shippo to the passenger.

"Hey yummy." Koga smiled. Her **stupid** childhood nickname.

"Hey what's up?"

"Not much." Shippo leaned on the door playing with the radio. Ayame blushed and hoped Rin would come out soon, She couldn't be around Koga for a long time without feeling fuzzy.

"Hey are you ok?" Ayame looked up at Koga.

"Fine" She chirped.  
"Are you sure?" He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head up. "Take care of my sis, kay?" Ayame nodded and looked at the house Rin was coming out.

"Hey Rin" Koga called out. "Do ya think you guys could drop us off 3 streets down that way?" he pointed north.

"Why the hell do you wanna go to Miroku's?"

"Cuz, he gots a hot sister." Shippo chimed still playing with the radio. Koga glared at him and pressed the button to raise the window, which started digging into his ribs. Rin batted his hand away and got into the front seat, she leaned over and kissed Ayame's cheek while Ayame did the same.

"Koga, I think we're gonna get a sister in law in our family."

"I wouldn't mind", he looked at Ayame, "You would be good in our family, it would be sexy even, she isn't **my **blood sister."

"If you think she could be good, why don't you marry her Koga?" Rin said looking at Koga. Koga's ears turned slightly pink.

"Because he's in love with Miroku's sis."

"Who the hell is Miroku's sis you guys are talking about? It's time to go."

"Miroku's sister came to live with him, let me be the first to say **damn**!" Shippo laughed.

"Hey, I thought you were with Souten!" Ayame asked slightly hurt.

"Yeah, but I love her and she knows that she's my number one, so don't tell her anything." He said with a laugh. Ayame rolled her eyes.

"Get in the car if you want a ride."

Koga hopped in the car without opening the car door and Shippo did the same. When they dropped off the boys two streets away from Miroku's house Ayame felt saddened, there was a new girl in his life and no room for her. Rin put on her lip-gloss in the mirror and looked at her friend. She rubbed her lips together and smiled at her friend.

"Don't worry, I'm majorly sure Miroku won't let anyone date his sister." Ayame looked at her friend and tried to smile.

"Listen," Rin put her hands on Ayame's shoulders, "If you like him, go for it, Koga once said he liked forceful girls, um let me use a direct quote 'I want a girl who will rip off my balls nail them to a wall and say 'you can have them back when you earn them', I thought he was going crazy, but he'd date a girl with whips and chains before he'd date a…'nice' girl…like you."

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better, you kinda failed though."

"I wasn't trying to make you feel better, I was trying to make you think. I bet you $50, you start acting like you're into all that crap and he'll like you."

"I don't think I could do that."

"Its $50 dollars, so if you do skrew up we'll go buy ice-cream and you can cry over it."

"Oh thanks, I don't know what I'd do with out you." Ayame hugged her.

"Yeah, I think everyone should have a friend like me." Rin held on tight.

"Now about Sesshomaru…" They got off the car laughing.

A.N:

WHOOO! That took forever, I'll do the reviewing of the reviews…lol. That was probably the longest chapter I ev-verrrrrr wrote…. totally worth it…lol. Hope ya like it.


	14. unsure

Will I ever have what is Rightfully mine?  
Unsure

Kagome sighed and twirled her cigarette. Today had been…less than perfect. It had pretty mush sucked, well not all of it.

Kagome lit her cigarette and recapped the day's events. When she got there everyone stared at her. Which was okay she guessed, normal. She ended up sitting to Sango. Who ended up being her tour guide.

Flashback

"The bathrooms are over there. The gym is down that hall, we have it together so I'll show it to you when we have the class. The foutains are over there…Hey you!" Inuyasha started walking next to Sango, then shifted and walked between the girls.

"I'm now playing tour-guide-Barbie" Sango said in a high pitch voice.

"Barbie's got nothing on you." Sango grinned at Kagome. "Now the Asian one, she's hot." Sango started laughing, and then stopped suddenly. In front of them was a girl who looked almost identical to Kagome. Almost meaning if she wore a cheerleader outfit and her hair was super straight.

"New girlfriend Sango?"

"Jealous?"

"You wish."

"I wish for a lot of things, like you walking in front of a bus."

"Whose your new friend Inuyasha?"

"Who says she's a friend?" Sango twirled around but before she could yell at him he spoke again.

"Why can't she be more than that?" He circled his arm around Kagome's waist. The girl sniffed and walked towards Kagome spilling coffee all over her shirt. Kagome jumped back.

"Oh, oops, sorry, my bad, total accident." Kagome looked at her and did what she could do, what she knew how to, she ran. Kagome ran and ran until she felt like her lungs were going to burst. She flet someone grab her.

"Let me go!" Kagome cried.

"NO! I won't." Kagome turned to see Inuyasha holding her hand in his, looking sad.

"Leave me alone." She whispered. Her vision was becoming blurry. She wanted to cry.

"C'mon, lets go get something to drink."

"I think there's enough liquid on my shirt."

"Food then, c'mon." Inuyasha pulled Kagome's hand and dragged her to this little resturant. This fancy-schmantsy waitor came up to them looked at them with slight annoyance.

"My name is Sebastian; I'll be your waiter this fine day."

"Hey Kag, do you want me to order for you, I come her a lot." Kagome eyed him, first for shortening her name as if he'd known her forever and then expecting her to believe that he came here 'a lot.'

"Sure, why not, I'm gonna go to the bathroom"

"What for?"

"I smell like coffee"

"It's kinda good" Kagome gave him a skeptical look and walked to the bathroom. When Kagome came back there was a big-ass plate of spaghetti and Inuyasha had his eyes closed and his fingers laced behind his head.

"Hey" he said with a big smile.

"Hi" Kagome sat down across from him and took a bread stick. She smirked "I'm a vegetarian." His eyes widened slightly, "Really?"

"Nah," she laughed at his panicked expression, "I'm cool."

"Are you anorexic?"

:Nope, I just wasn't into spending money on food for a long time." She stuck her fork in the gooey-cheesy mass. She took a bite and looked at Inuyasha who stared at her. She swallowed nervously.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kagome hated not being in control of the situation, she hate being nervous.

"Listen," she said standing up, "You seem like a uh…great guy, and this…this is really nice, thank you. But the only reason I ran was because I wasn't thinking, if she does it again, I'm gonna beat her ass."

Inuyasha smiled, "More power to you."

"And about yesterday…it was just one of those things-"

"You don't have to explain, those 'things' happen all the time."

"I'm gonna go back to the school, do you want to come?"

"Sure." he put some money on the table, and grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her along. Kagome raised her eyebrow but smiled and let him.

They arrived at the school just in time to see Sango being pulled off one girl by another girl. Kagome ran and pulled the girl off Sango's hair. She suddenly felt a blow to her head and landed on her knees. She lashed out but felt nothing. She then felt her arms being pulled behind her and looked up to see another girl punch her in the stomach. She saw Sango pull the girl throw her and start wailing on her, Kagome kicked the girls shin and felt herself thrown into the wall. When she turned the girl was down the hall. She turned to see Sango get up off bloody girl and spun when she heard a grunt, one guy had kicked Inuyasha's stomach and the other kicked his leg making him fall. They both started kicking him, Kagome ran jumped and drop kicked one of the guys while Sango jumped on the other guy screaming and pulling on his hair. Pain jarred through Kagome's arms as she landed on her elbows. She felt fear spread through her when the guys started to get back up and Kagome felt feeling barely come back to her arms. Inuyasha got up quickly and punched the guy, he grabbed Kagome and hauled her up. She ran up to the guy Sango was on and punched him as hard as she could. He fell and Sango jumped off him.

A tired Kagome rested her head on Sango's shoulder and the trio looked around at the 3 bodies that littered the floor. Her feeling of triumph deflated when she looked at Miroku who was standing with the crowd with his head in his hand. It deflated even more when she saw a teacher grabbed Inuyasha and pulled him away and she felt herself being pulled.

In less than 30 minutes they were all suspended for 3 weeks.

Koga shook he bottle, it was almost empty, and he wasn't due for a refill for 9 days.

'Take one the doctor says' he thought mockingly. He looked at himself in he mirror, black thread woven in and out of his face.

'Damn, it should have healed by now, it happened yesterday, c'mon demon blood, work!' He turned when he heard the door open, Rin and Ayame walked in.

"Yummy, I got hurt" he gave her a wounded puppy look.

"Oh my poor baby." She hugged his head as he buried his face in her chest. Rin rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen and got something to drink. Just when she sat down, he heard: "What the hell!" an then Ayame scream. Rin ran to the other room and saw Koga with Ayame over his shoulder spinning her around. She could tell by Ayame's face that she enjoyed the attention so she snuck back into the kitchen and sat with her spiked juice. Koga came into the room with Ayame over his shoulder.

"What's goin on?"

"I told her what happened and she hit me."

Rin laughed and laughed even harder as Koga scowled.

"Put me down Koga." Ayame squealed. Koga bounced her twice and put her bridal stlye. Ayame tugged his hair and Koga smiled evily he spun her around so Ayame bit his neck. Koga tripped and fell with Ayame on top of him. (He has sucky balance)

Ayame smiled up at Koga and he smiled down uncertain. He rubbed his nose against hers like he did when they were kids. Ayame senced he was going to get up so she put her arm around his neck. She admired how their bodies fit together for an instant and bit his lip. Koga closed his eyes and groaned. She lay flat on her back pulling his lip. She kissed him full on the lips and slid her tounge across her bite. Koga looked down at her and gave her a eal good kiss.

As if realizing wha he was doing Koga suddenly got up. He looked down at Ayame who wore a confused expression. He then pulled her up hugged her and walked out of the house.

Ayame trned to where Rin sat, but she wans't there


	15. Late night snacks

Will I ever have what is rightfully mine?  
Late night snacks

By the time Miroku finished his homework it was late. About midnight, so when there was a knock at the door he could only hesitate when the door opened.

A woman with dark hair and red eyes leaned on the doorframe wearing a black bustier and a leather mega mini with thigh high black boots.

"What are you doing here?"

"Can't I come to visit?" She asked innocently, " I just came to see you…and kill the girl rumored to live here."

"Even if she was my girlfriend, which she isn't, she's none of your business. We're not together anymore."

"Aw, baby you hurt me."

"Nothing could hurt you, Kagura."

"So she's not your girlfriend?"

"She's my sister."

"Oh in that case, try to relax." Kagura pushed him in his apartment kicking the door close. She pulled him into his bedroom and slammed the door.

"Wait, Kagura-"

"For what? Here." She pulled out a condom from her bra. And hugged him tightly while biting into his neck. He groaned and held her back. She nuzzled his neck tasting his blood.

"You taste so good, I missed you so much! Let me make you feel good like you know only I can." She pushed him on his bed.

Kagome jerked out of her sleep. Disgusted with the sounds she heard and not wanting to be a witness to this. She pulled on her shoes and crawled out the window. (A.N. She does that a lot huh?)

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she began walking, destination unknown all the while puffing her cigarette. She walked to a park and saw lights. Her curiosity got the better of her as she followed them.

"Koga?" He looked up at her, his eyes glazed.

"Hey Kags." Kags?

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…this is my bud Naraku, one of my clients." Kagome raised her eyebrow at the preppy boy.

"Wanna hit" he slurred.

"No thanks."

"More for me." he murmured. Koga pulled out a cigarette and put his in his mouth.

"Gotta lighter?" Kagome smiled.

"Lemme get one of those."

"What do I get out of it?"

"The pleasure of my company."

"Hmm, pleasure, heh"

"Ok perv." Koga laughed and handed one to her as she passed him his lighter. Kagome sat down next to him but he moved to sit behind her. Kagome leaned her head back on his shoulder and puffed her cigarette again.

"You can go to sleep." How could he tell? Kagome let her eyes close and leaned into his neck. Her hands fell and Koga tried not to yelp as her cigarette burned through his pants and onto his leg. He picked up the cigarette and threw it at Naraku.

"What the fuck Koga?" Koga smirked.

"She's pretty, but she's no Kikyo." Koga mouthed 'go away' Naraku scoffed and left. Koga closed his eyes and joined Kagome in sleep land.

* * *

"Wow, you look like shit." Sango muttered. 

"Wow, subtle." Kagome mused the fact that she was spending her newley suspended day with a girl she barely knew and barely liked.

"What the hell were you doing and with who?"

"Hmm, um I fell asleep in the park with Koga."

"And…" Sango prodded.

"And nothing, we just fell asleep."

"Why were you in the park anyway?"

"I didn't want to stay in the house, Miroku was having sex with someone." Sango's face whitened.

"Really."

"Yeah."

"Do you know who it was?"

"No, why?" Kagome gave Sango a suspicious look.

"No reason."

"You like him don't ya?"

"Um, well sorta."

"Well **don't**."

"Wh-why?" Sango raised her eyebrow, she had alwasys thought of Miroku as an elligable candidate for 'meet my mom'-ness. He had good grades, he played sports, he was nice...so what if sometimes he was a lech.

"He's not who everyone thinks he is." Kagome remarked.

"What do you mean?" Sango looked at Kagome. She had a strange look in her eyes, like she wasn't even there. "Is he's such a bad guy why do you stay with him?" she asked.

"Forget it, forget I said anything. Anyway." Kagomes light returned to her, but Sango was still startled by what had been said.

Shippo came down the street with a girl on his arm. She was extremely cute but had band-aids on her cheeks.

"Hey guys!" Shippo waved brightly. The girl wore a black uniform. She didn't go to their school obviousley, which had no uniforms.

"Kagome, this is Souten." The girl waved nervously.

"Hi, I just moved here."

"She lives with Miroku." Souten nodded and look nervously at her watch.

"We gotta go, see ya later." He smiled and left.

"She's kinda cute." Sango looked weirdly at Kagome and laughed.

"So what about you, you like Koga…or Inuyasha?"

"I dunno." She sighed. Sometimes life just sucked like that..."Or maybe you like Souten?" both of the girls laughed.

* * *

Kagome closed the door quietly. 

"Where were you!? I got up this morning and you were gone!" Kagome laughed.

"I honestly thought a tiger could change it's stripes." She said going to the 'fridge and getting out a water.

"What do you mean?" he asked slowly.

"You haven't changed! Not at all! Not one bit! Who was she? Some bar skank like all the times before?"

"Shut up!" Kagome hesitated. "Just shut up Kagome! You don't know what the hell you're talking about so just stop!" Kagome averted her eyes from his blue ones. "Just fuckin' listen, we dated a long time ago. It's over."

"It didn't sound over."

"It is! Last night was just….a fling…it's over. I **have** changed."

"You know what Miroku?...or should I say 'Roku Whatever." Kagome walked to her room and closed the door. Gasping for air, Kagome growled out her anger and frustration. He couldn't have changed! How could he? He was so…not right. He was the reason she had her ex boyfriend.

She sighed and rubbed her face. Would her nightmares ever end? Kagome rolled around on her bed and qwoke in a cold sweat. Nightmares, literally, also plauged her. She covered her face and sobbed. The bad times were so bad, but the good times were so very good. Remembering them made her want to go back...so badly. He was so sweet and so kind...his kind hands could do so much damage, cause so much hurt. But they could make so much love...

* * *

Rin stared at her crap essay that she accidently shoved into her bag. She was so embarassed of what she did when she was drunk, but it made her feel so good. She stared at it as she banged into something hard. As she immediately bent down to pick up her dropped things she knew there wasn't a wall there, or at least there wasn't supposed to be...she looked up as a hand held out her copy od _Alice in Wonderland _she promised to read for Koga. 

A very confused Sasshomaru looked at her like she was crazy. She snatched the book, shoved it in her bag and turned just as he opened his mouth and ran down the hall. Sesshomaru bent down and picked up a paper, upon opening it he read 'My fellow students' and stuck it into his pocket, he would either read it or give it back to her, whichever came first.

ok I know it's really short but I've been busy lately, I promise I'll update A.s.a. p I kinda got writer block, but if u gots an idea feel free to write me.


	16. Nameless

Will I ever Have what is Writefully mine?

Sesshomaru silently wondered how much longer he would be swamped with home work. He was probably the only one still in the school, but hell if he could get any work done with his jack ass suicidal brother at home. He sighed and rubbed his temples. This was just no his year, and it wasn't even over yet. "Hey Baby" His head shot up at the unexpected voice...the unexpected obviously drunk voice. Jeez it was only 6.

"What do you want Kikyo"

"The way you say my name, ooh, just sends chills up my spine, but we both know that is not all you can do"

I'm quite busy, leave"

"With what"

"Homework, you should go do some" Kikyo stomped over to the table and placing her hands on his desk, threw off the papers.

"Don't tell me what to do" she murmured. As Sesshomaru picked up the papers Kikyo taunted him. "Yeah, you pick those papers up, bitch." Sesshomaru stilled, stood and walked to where she stood at his desk. Kikyou faced him with her body. Sesshomaru sun her around bent her slightly over the desk and pulled up her skirt, pressed against her.

"Is this what you want?" He grinded a little against her. "Ooh, yes Sesshomaru, please..." Spinning her around he pushed her out the door, and before closing it "I told you I'm busy"

He left the screaming cheerleader in the hall.

As he bent down to pick up a paper, he regonized the different handwriting. Leaning against the wall he read it.

* * *

Ayame cried with her head in Rin's lap. 

"I don't know what to do! What does it mean, he just hugged me and left!"

"Calm down Ayame"

"I can't! What's wrong with me"

"Nothing"

"Then"

"Listen, I told you what I know what know about what Koga likes, I can't make him like you." Ayame grabbed the scissors off the desk and Rin put her face in her pillow.

"What are you doing?" Ayame gripped the scissors and slit her shirt. She made it to a crop top with a very deep slit, cleavage...and a little bra... Rin just kind of rolled over.

"MySpace?"

"Hell yeah!" Ayame broke out a black eyeliner mini jar and started appying. Not very well. "Hey"

"What" Rin murmured.

"Make out with me so I can take pics and post them up"

"I don't think I'm drunk enough for that"

"Then drink some more, c'mon all the really bad ass girls do it."

"Fine, go get the camera." Ayame squealed and ran out of the room. "This is gonna be so mcuh fun!"

* * *

Kagome rolled on the bed unable to sleep. Stupid Miroku, stupid guys. She rolled over and over again, so exhausted but unable to sleep. Her body felt weak and limp and her soul felt trapped in her own skin. She wouldn't do it tonight, she wouldn't, she told herself. She fought herself for a good part of 20 minuites and then gave in. She rolled to her back and traced her fingers over scars. They seemed so distant...so unreal. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a deformed razor, probably was once a razor for shaving your legs. She pressed it to her skin and felt the familiar bite of it. She rolled her eyes back and shut them as she grit her teeth and then sighed. It was as if all her stress and anxiety flowed out of her. Her body relaxed and suddelny he felt so exhausted, in her mind this time. She rolled over and finally let sleep reach her.

* * *

Only two things are certain, Kagome thought. School will forever suck, and taxes. On her new first day of school she was so bored in her bio class. Blah blah test tuber blah blah chemicals blah blah Jimmy stop writing on your desk. The same old school crap just a newer building with actual carpets and windows. Not that she'd even been in school long enough to care about the boreded up crap. 

She'd made a promise and she wanted to keep it. No matter how boring.

5 minuited later

Check that, she was freaking giving herself whiplash. Her head was so heavy it just kept bobbing!

20 minuites later.

"Stop it Inu!" Inuyasha was poking Sango in the head with his fork.

"But Kagome's not here to poke."

"I'm sure if she was you wouldn't be trying to poke her with a fork."

"This is true." Sango smirked and poked her meat loafy thing.

"Where is Kagome anyway?"

"I'm here, no need for applause." Kagome slid next to Sango, "Did you get a crap load of homework? I got a crap load of homework."

"Yeah, we did miss school."

"What the hell is an oxymoron anyway?"

"It's when two opposites make sence when thet're together." The duo that was Inu and Kag just stared at her. "What someone gots to pay attention. An example of an oxymoron is: Inuyasha is pretty ugly."

"And you're fucking stupid." Inuyasha said

"That's not an oxymoron"

"No, but it is true."

"This blows." Kagome huffed and Inuyasha grabbed her hand and laced his fingers through hers. While he was busy not looking at her Kagome stared at their matching black nail polish. It was kind of cute in a gothic way. Sango snorted and ate. This lasted until the bell rang.

"C'mon, we got P.E. next." Sango led Kagome to the gym. Since she was slightly new she didn't have any gym clothes thus she stuck out with the other girls.

Another disaster, Kikyo was in the class as well. As if she needed more...they were playing volley ball. Kagome 'accidently' got hit in the head a number of times. Accidently, meaning in this sentance: the bitch was doing it on purpose. Trudging out of the gym bruised and missing brain cells Kagome had to lean on Sango. One more class and it would all be over. So she thought.

Her last class was art, an elective that she got to pick. They were making beads out of clay and Kagome was forced to sit at a table with Naraku and Kikyo, wich was torturingly across the room from Koga and Shippo.

Never say things can't get worse because they can, Kagome thought bitterly while getting poked in the hand with a pen by Naraku. Luckily the class was able to get up and walk around. For a whole two minuites Kagome got to sit at a table with Koga and Shippo, then the teacher made her go back. Dammit.

At the end of the first hour kagome had to be excused to the bathroom to scrape clay out of her hair. Kikyo made the mistake of coming it...and 'accidently' wiping soap on Kagome's shirt, so not only would Kagome either have to walk around with a wet spot on her shirt or sticky soap she would also smell like generic soap. Kagome was finally forced to pick up the book that Kikyo dropped while tripping and flinging soap at her, and hit her in the face with it...just as a teacher came in. For a half an hour Kagome sat in the principals office waiting room with soap stuck to her shirt and clinging to her, irritating her skin and making her bra damp and feeling gooey. 20 minuites later Kagome was finally set free with a weeks detention to look foward too. She walked home and half way there she saw Sango running towards her.

"Hey! Whats up?"

"Not much."

"So what happened."

"What didn't happen?"

"Sounds bad"

"Detention"

"Wow"

"For a week"

"That sucks. Well at least no one cares what you do in there."

"Wonderful."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot. Inuyashas in there too"

A.N.

I'm so sorry it tok forever to write! Gomen, Sorry! Forgive me! Kinda sloppy but I got lazy

Tell me what you think cuz it's going nowhere fast.

Next chap I'll write on behalf of the reviews


	17. The Hope For The Hopeless

The hope for the hopeless.

Kagome ran down the halls, she was supposed to be in detention in a mere five minutes, but she had to turn in her paper.

Kagome veered down the hall and slammed into the closed door. She stumbled a step back but, unphased opened the door and stepped into it. What did phase her was seeing Sesshomaru at the teachers desk, looking very…in place.

He glanced up at her, looking just as surprised as she felt.

"Um…Mr. Hiei, said to…that I could turn in my paper...is he here?"

"No, but you can leave it with me."

"Why?" Kagome blurted it out, sounding incredibly rude.

"I'm his T.A."

"Really? It's after school hours."

"There is an exception*pause*apparently." He continued.

"Apparently" She whispered looking down. She looked up at him still holding the paper in her hand. "Why are you the T.A. I see you sometimes in the hall, how many classes do you have?"

"Ten" Kagome wondered if he was in a good mood to answer her questions and how much longer he would stay that way.

"So…five a day?"

"Yes."

"Wow, only having 4 a day drives me nuts." To that he didn't respond, just continued to stare at her. Kagome bit her lip. "So…why do you take so many classes?"

"I took a year off."

"Why?" Again, he didn't respond. "Are you grading the short stories?"

"Yes."

"So you're reading these papers?"

"That would be correct"

"Could you make and exception and not read mine?" Kagome looked at the floor, shuffling her feet.

"Can I ask why?"

"It's personal, and cuz of-"

"My brother."

"Well, yeah-"

Again, he cut her off "I won't speak of this to my brother."

"Well, it's not just him."

So, she wondered what he would think.  
"I'll ask Mr. Heie to take a look at it"

"Thank you" Kagome looked at the clock and freaked. "I got to go. Thanks again!"

Sesshomaru turned back to his work as she placed the paper on his desk and ran from the room.

He looked down at it; it was in a perfect format with a bolded title. 'X and me'

Kagome ran down the hall and slid quietly into the room slowly dragging her new bag across the floor.

"In Detention, we try to show up on time." Kagome straightened from her sneaking position and nodded at the teacher.

"Sorry."

"Since you're only a few minutes late it's excused, but if you're late again you'll have another detention."

Kagome nodded again. Detention from detention? So lame!

Kagome slid into the nearest desk which happened to be a ways away from Inuyasha.

"Why were you late, Kag?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"I had a date with your brother." Kagome shot back at him. Earning a frown.

Kagome sighed and put her head in her hands. Surprisingly the hour was up faster than she thought it would be.

She was the first one out the door, but found herself stopped with a hand on her wrist. She didn't even have to look up to see who held her, and proceeded to pull her in between the lockers to push her up against one of them. Kagome kept her head down the whole time. For some reason she just didn't have the energy to fight him.

"Why are you fucking with me?"

"What are you talking about?" Kagome murmured with her head still down.

"I heard about what happened with Koga!"

Ah-Ha! So that was the reason for this animosity.

"So what do you think you know?"

"Quit playing games!"

"Quit yelling at me." Kagome whispered.

"You know I like you!"

"So? What's your point!? You don't own me, you want me cuz I look like your little skank girlfriend!" Kagome was looking him dead in the face. "You're not here for me." Kagome whispered hatefully.

Inuyasha placed his hand against her neck, giving her time to move if she wanted too. Staring into her eyes serenely he moved his hand to her cheek. And kissed her. Kagome was surprised as to how different this was from their previous kiss. He cupped her face with both hands and slowly moved his lips against hers. "I'm here, feel me Kagome, I'm here with you." Kagome welt heavy wet tears come to her eyes and tasted them against his.

Inuyasha pulled back from her. "I think I love you."

"You don't know me."

"I know, but I want too."

Kagome smiled. Was it so wrong to hope that maybe she could love him and he could love her?

Yes. Yes, it was, she thought grimly.

A.N. Ok, I know this was super short, and a lot of people won't even read this cu it's sooo super old.

But I had to put something down, it was eating meh!!!!

I hope you read it and I love you for it!!!


	18. Kaggie's Past

Will I ever have what is rightfully mine?:

Kaggie's Past

Kagome shot out of bed. No, he couldn't…It was a weird fact of life that Kagome had a strange connection to her ex boyfriend. She could sometimes feel or _hear_ him when he wasn't anywhere near her.

She slowed her breathing, reasoning to herself that he would never in a million years come to get her. But something about her dream led her to believe that wasn't true. Kagome pulled her knees to her chest and placed her forehead on them. She fought the urge to scream, the sick scream that she could feel bubbling in her throat. They had been together for so long…

Flashback

Miroku passed the pipe to her while they sat on the floor of their foster parent's living room. She inhaled deeply as she always did. She was only vaguely aware of Miroku greeting some people. These people ranged from ages 12 to 24. But Kagome was very much used to Miroku having people around. He was a people person, whatever he did, wherever he was, people flocked to him. Kagome felt someone sit next to her and she was surprised to see a very handsome older boy looking at her. She passed the pipe to him, which could be the only reason he was sitting next to her, and he declined.

A conversation started and after a few more hours and after the pipe had made a few more rounds the older boy's hand found it's way to Kagome's upper thigh. Kagome leaned into him and put her head on his shoulder, she moaned slightly when his hand rubbed her through her jeans. Kagome had never let a boy touch her at that point in her life. He looked down at her and kissed her passionately and had no rejection in her when he pulled her up and took her to her room, though she didn't know how he knew which one was hers. Kagome was still pretty high when he slipped her hand down his pants, but still jerked away. He held her hand where it was and guided it up and down himself. Kagome watched his face in fascination as it tightened with pleasure. He pulled himself out of his pants and worked Kagome's hand, showing her how much pressure he liked and the speed. He gently led her to her knees…and with his hands securely on Kagome's head taught her another lesson.

Kagome could still taste him in her mouth and the hot feeling in her mouth when he exploded.

Suddenly he picked her up and turned her so her back was to him and his hands were down her pants and up her shirt. Kagome was too slow to react and too excited to pull away. She focused on how skilled his hands must be to cause her so much pleasure. He led her to her knees again and bent her over her bed. Kagome felt fear as he pulled down her pants. Gripping her hips, kneeling behind her, and with Kagome crying out, she lost her virginity to him. They were together from that point on. She was 15, he was 20 and his name was…

At that same time across the city Ayame lay net to Rin. Rin had already passed out but Ayame was still drunk and wide awake. Ayame slipped out of the bed silently and down the hall. She staggered to Koga's room and knocked lightly. When there was no response Ayame entered anyway. She found Koga on his side and slowly climbed into the bed next to him. She snuggled closer to him and felt his body relax. Getting brave she slid down the bed to his boxers and slipped them off.

Koga woke with a moan as he felt a warm mouth sucking gently on him. He ripped off the blanket and Ayame stared up at him and he felt the pull of her mouth grow harder. Koga couldn't bring himself to stop her and whimpered when she did. Ayame pulled off her own pants and straddled Koga's waist. He looked up at her and whispered a half hearted protest. Ayame looked down at him through hooded eyes and whispered words he wanted to hear.

"Shut up, Koga" Ayame smirked…

A sated and quite happy Ayame lied down next to Koga and snuggled into his sweaty body. "Ayame," he snuggled in her hair. "If you want this to happen again you can not tell Rin."

Ayame felt tears prick at her eyes. "I want this to happen again." Ayame's heart ached that she would have to be hidden, but she loved him enough, that for now, this would have to be enough.

So I get that it's short and long due, but I'm gonna do my best to wrap this story up and this is the start of where it all comes together! DUN DUN DUNNA DUN!!!! Sorry I'm a forever taker...


End file.
